


Tied To You

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Everyone has a thread that connects to someone else. The person will be the most important person in your life. A best friend. Boyfriend. Spouse. Everyone has a thread… but no one can see them.That is to say…No one can see them……but me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful darling beta who tried to make this better. I did my best to try and implement all the changes but I hate my computer and I miss MS Word and I have no idea if I actually managed to get it all down. Also, ao3 editor is out to get me. So all mistakes are mine. Sorry and I hope you enjoy it anyway.

 

 

_Everyone has a thread that connects to someone else._

_The person will be the most important person in your life._

_A best friend._

_Boyfriend._

_Spouse._

_Everyone has a thread… but no one can see them._

_That is to say…_

_No one can see them…_

… _but me._

***

Q met her during the first week, when he promptly fell over his feet running late into the auditorium, glasses crooked and eyes darting frantically in all directions, desperately looking for a free seat, that happened to be next to her.

Their first conversation was short and mainly about Q’s grand entrance.

And then next week, Q sat next to her again.

And then the next week.

And then they added each other on Facebook and somehow, from there it was highway to Q’s and Puff’s friendship.

Puff knew Q hated the name Quentin and was hence always referred to as Q, even by, or especially by his peers – as he disliked the word ‘friends’ or more specifically, could never really apply it before.

Q knew Puff was nicknamed that way due to her Facebook profile being _Pygmy Puff_ ever since she first read Harry Potter books and became obsessed with them and her crazy storm of beautiful curls.

Puff knew Q was Quentin. Q had no idea what Puff’s real name was.

Q never said it aloud and tried not to let it bother him.

‘Tried’ being the keyword.

Q only really ever saw Puff during their Thursday lecture. Those two hours were always the highlight of Q's week. One short conversation a week that was as close as Q ever got to a friend.

During their second year, Puff asked Q to go out for a coffee with her, and they began to see each other more often.

After five years Q learned three things – he finally had a friend, he had a best friend (but no idea if he was someone’s best friend) and he had no idea what Puff’s name was.

***

“Q? Q!”

An excited, familiar voice broke the silence of the park. Q’s head shot up, gears turning trying to connect voice with a person, his eyes meeting beautiful hazel ones just before he was attacked and jumped into a hug.

“Puff.”

He breathed quietly enough even she didn’t hear it, her ear so close to his face.

She let him go, her hands on his shoulders, looking at him with wonder.

“You haven't changed one bit, Q! Do you remember me? It’s Eve! Eve Moneypenny! We were best friends at Uni. I lost touch after that, when you deleted your Facebook account—“

Ah, the unfortunate hacking incident, Q remembered that.

“—and I realised that somehow, after 5 years, I didn’t even have your phone number, because we always chatted on Messenger!”

Eve.

So that was Puff. Q smiled, finding with surprise for a first time in a while it wasn’t forced or fake.

“Come on, Quentin, we are going to grab some coffee and catch up and this time I am getting your phone number. I want my best friend back.”

He allowed himself to be pulled after her.

That day, Q learned three things – he had a best friend, he was someone’s best friend and that someone’s name was Eve.

***

Now that Q had Eve’s phone number, his life seemed better.

Not because he was brave enough to call her first, but because one day shortly after this reunion, she texted him, and he texted her back and a week later, it was the longest message thread in his phone and he hadn’t changed phone once in the last three years.

The second one was still the thread with his mum that sat in his phone, on his laptop and external drive. Looking at it and thinking of her alarming interest in his love life, Q thought it was a blessing he worked from home as every time a text from Eve came, Q’s face lit up in a grin and if he had any co-workers they would definitely tease him about a girlfriend.

Then, if Q ever had co-workers, of course, Q would go beetroot red and explain that no, sadly, he didn’t have a boyfriend.

But Q was working freelance, alone from home and single, with no boyfriend on horizon, sharing his life only with his two cats and for a few months now, Eve.

And for the first time since finishing university, Q thought that he liked it. Eve made him realise just how much better life was with people in it.

But Q knew better than anyone that people were complicated.

And Eve still wasn’t aware of what Q knew.

And when a year later Q and Eve are sitting together in his flat, cuddling on a couch and consuming unhealthy amounts of Earl Grey while watching William and Kate tie the knot with teary eyes, Q thinks about telling her.

He is openly sobbing and can’t tear his eyes away from this absolutely beautiful picture of a thin red thread joining the wrists of those two.

And he wants to tell Eve.

He wants to share it all with her.

So he decides he will.

He will. But. Not now.

Now he lays his head on Eve’s shoulder and keeps watching the triumph of love, and sipping his Earl Grey and with the decision made and heart light, Q thinks for once, his life is finally quite good.

***

And little does Q know his life is going to change, for the better eventually, very soon, before he manages to tell Eve. Little does he know Eve is already a huge part of this change and a whirlwind of chaos and emotion awaits him, ready to drag him into a different world.

***

It’s on a walk when Q sees him.

The day is gorgeous, the weather as good as it ever gets in London and Q is in some ridiculously thin and tight jeans that feel like they were painted on him and make him wonder why he ever purchased them in the first place (it was probably Eve who actually did) and a loose, white, V-neck tee.

He has nothing but keys in one pocket and his phone in another, as Q without his phone feels way more naked than if he were actually without clothes, and his heart feels light, his empty schedule and exorbitant amounts of free time not bothering him.

He’s alone on the Vauxhall Bridge, but he is not lonely, the thread leading from his wrist shimmering in the bright sun, flowing from his hand in the direction of MI6 building.

That day, Q sees him for the first time.

He is blond, tall and handsome, his facial features gentle but set, betraying a man who has his heart on the right side, but is willing to go to extremes when necessary. A suit that must be bespoke with how deliciously it hugs a body built not unlike a Greek god’s is making the man look smart and formal, and yet, tie undone and hand in his pocket, he looks relaxed and playful as he sets on his way away from Q, his steps quick and determined.

And behind him, flowing with the wind from his wrist, a thin red thread leads to Q.

The man is momentarily struck speechless staring at the tiny line dividing the picture in two in such a beautiful way, too shocked and amazed, too happy with the fact his thread doesn’t end in a void.

He finds this lucky coincidence so unbelievably beautiful it takes him a while before he actually brings himself back to reality and thinks to follow the man, but by the time Q runs in the direction of the thread the man is long gone and Q cannot see him anywhere.

He stands in the middle of the street, his soulmate gone, but his heart filled with fluttering excitement for the first time since he learned Eve’s name and rekindled their friendship.

He has a soulmate.

Here, in London.

And as he turns over, walking back in the direction he came from, and looks up at the building towering over him, he knows the gears in his mind are already turning.

He is already planning something Eve would probably judge as stupid.

And it only makes him more excited.

He has a soulmate.

In MI6.

***

Q, being Q, is not one to ever pass by a challenge and he sees a soulmate in MI6 as little but that.

Q, being Q, is an IT specialist who has grown out of hacking and still perceives it as an exciting hobby.

Q, being Q, told Eve and she didn’t approve.

But it’s not like it stopped Q.

He just didn’t mention it to Eve again when going on a trip into some top secret computers…

And maybe he should have.

It is a grey morning in London, the sun getting up and turning the Thames into a sparkling body of ethereal lightness, Q’s window open and a cup of Earl Grey next to him, forgotten as he sits on his bed, frozen and rereads the mail for the thousandth time.

Q, being Q, is an arrogant and self-assured little shit.

So of course Q underestimated MI6.

And now, Q is staring at a mail politely inviting him for a job interview.

It turns out Q’s fears about the job interview involving handcuffs turn out to be unfounded. His fears that the job will be plain and dull and he will have to take it despite absolutely no interest in it too.

Not once would Q expect to not only be scolded in a way that sounded way more like a compliment, but also be offered executive position.

Which is not to say, Q will remember for long that he is an exception and morals are the top priority in MI6. This is a unique opportunity for him and he had better not waste. Hopefully he will find whoever he was looking for but God will not be able to help him if he was looking for them for any reason that would threaten England.

Q has never seen anything as terrifying as Gareth Mallory’s raised eyebrow.

But above everything, Q will remember for a long time the moment he came out of the office of the head of MI6 to find Eve Moneypenny leaning on a previously empty Mallory’s secretary (A.K.A. MI6’s second in command) desk with a smug smirk on her face.

And Q is a feminist but he is also polite, but Q doesn’t give a fuck about Eve being a woman as he proceeds to hit her with his laptop bag, both of them laughing manically.

***

“I still cannot believe I didn’t see it.”

Eve raises a questioning eyebrow and Q’s smile turns mischievous.

“You are totally a spy, Moneypants.”

This time Eve hits him.

“Now, honey, there is one most important thing you still need to know about your position.”

And that grin of Eve’s is one Q knows and he never saw anything good come out of it.

Eve leans in and drops her voice to a whisper.

“You see, my dear Quentin, the same way the Head of MI6 is known as M, Quartermaster’s position has been dubbed Q.”

Q can’t help it. He bursts out in a too loud laughter in a middle of a crowded café.

***

“MI6 doesn’t allow grey people in. It’s all black and white, Q. Morals are the basis of this agency getting any chance at functioning. It _is_ an exception. A one in a kind opportunity. Don’t get me wrong – you’re a darling, Q. You’ve got heart size of Russia’s ego and I know you wouldn’t hurt a fly but the fact you are not in a cell now is hugely due to the fact I pledged for you.”

Q hugs her.

“This time I mean it when I say I won’t go hacking without real reason to.”

He looks into her eyes and she doesn’t look convinced but she sighs and kisses him on the forehead anyway.

Q is sprawled over her lap and they are drinking tea and Q made brownies and brownies can solve everything so as Q props himself up to lean on Eve’s shoulder instead of laying and takes his tea to began sipping a deliciously scalding brew, Q knows he can tell Eve.

“I did have a reason this time. I might have ventured on a few hacking trips before without telling you –“ Eve smacks him and Q deserves it and thankfully he doesn’t get the hot tea all over himself so he just continues. “—but this time I had a reason.”

Q puts the tea down and sits cross-legged in front of Eve, taking her hands in his.

“It’s a long story.”

Eve’s eyes and wide and honest, confused but trusting.

Eve’s eyes are full of affection and Q has never felt that kind of love before.

“Just…” Q’s voice breaks, but Eve squeezes his hands and he looks her in the eyes, opening, choosing to be vulnerable. “…Just please listen. And stay?”

***

_Everyone has a thread that connects to someone else._

_The person will be the most important person in your life._

_A best friend._

_Boyfriend._

_Spouse._

_Everyone has a thread… but no one can see them._

_That is to say…_

_No one can see them…_

… _but me._

***

“And I have a thread, Eve. I have someone on the other end of it.”

Q’s eyes shone with excitement.

“I saw him. I saw him going out of Babylon on Thames. I had to hack in. I had to find him.”

“And did you?”

Eve didn’t judge him. Eve believed him. Eve still loved him and Q still lay snuggled in her arms.

“So what’s his name?”

“James Bond.”

***

Q would like it to be a spy fiction novel kind of action packed romance full of drama.

But Q's best friend is Eve Moneypenny, the women who taught him espionage is nowhere near as easy in real life.

Eve Moneypenny, who will die a horrible, horrible death, because when Q told her his soulmate's name he certainly did not mean for her to play matchmaker.

But Eve knew the guy.

So _of course_ Eve set them up on a date.

Q would kill her _slowly_.

***

It was, as was to be expected from basically a blind date, a horribly awkward affair.

At least on Q's side.

Because James Bond, as it turned out, was charm personificated and Q didn't even need to look at the thin red thread connecting their wrists above the table, to know.

Q was fucked.

He was absolutely and completely in love with his soulmate.

He was decidedly less enamoured by escgarot.

Q's head snapped up.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I got... You lost me for a while."

Thankfully, James looked more amused than offended.

"So how do you like it?"

And Q wanted to say it's excellent, he really did, but Q didn't believe in building a relationship on a lie.

"Frankly, escgarot is not really my thing?"

And then James smiled at him and said those three magical words.

"Wanna grab burgers?"

***

"So how do you know Eve?"

Q laughs over a mouthful of a burger. They grabbed takeaway burgers with some poutine, discovering they shared yet another common trait of finding craberry in burgers an abomination, and were now sitting on their jackets in the park, enjoying the hot august night.

"It's a long story."

"The night is young."

Q swallows a mouthful of a burger and wonders how come this little red thread on his wrists connects him with someone who can still look gorgeous while eating poutine out of a styrofoam cup.

"We were at uni together. I... I never knew her name all this time. And then we kinda run into each other. And she introduced herself... And we tried to rekindle the friendship." He can see amusement in James' eyes. "Oh come on!"

"But how could you not know the name of your best friend?"

"I never said she was my best friend..."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you are brilliant at reading people, glad we established that." He smiled and hit James with no real force. "I was an awkward teenager."

"Well, you're no longer a teenager."

"Hey!"

 

 

It was amazing. It was very normal and avarage and just so mundane they could both forget for a while that James' was essentially an assasin on the country's payroll and Q was transitioning to be his handler.

They hadn't really had any professional interactions yet, as James' was still following leads from his last mission and Q would only take him over on the next one, but they both knew they reality of their work.

It was good, really, as they had a chance to be honest with each other and not forced to hide the true nature of their professional lives. It would be constant worry too, they both knew that, but it was better when they had a chance to openly support each other.

But some nights, it was great to just leave it all behind and sit on the grass in the park, eating burgers and poutine and talk about music and threatre and silly details of life untouched by international terrorism and global dangers.

Some night, it was amazing to just be two men on a date.

***

And then, there was the second date.

***

And then the third.

***

"So have you DTRed yet?"

Q looked up at Eve from his noodles, absolutely clueless what she was talking about and still not quite back to himself from a teary mess he was after watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Brad's and Angelina's threads snapping and retying to each other's halfway through the movie.

Eve was very confused at first when he started sobbing and swooning over how romantic it was in a completely irrelevant moment of the movie but then he explained and she started cooing, half at how it really was romantic and half at how much of an adorable squishy bear Q was.

He promised to destroy her credit rating if she ever called him squishy again.

"Have you and James DTRed? It was three dates, it's clearly not a casual fuck!"

Q blinked at her.

Sweet, direct, no-shit-Sherlock Eve.

Sometimes Q considered buying her a dictionary with subtlety highlighted for Christmas.

Would that be rude?

"First of all, what the hell does DTR mean? And way to put it. It is not, indeed, a casual fuck, considering our relationship is not even remotly sexual yet, for fuck's sake."

He sent Eve a death glare while she gaped at him.

"Q. Quentin. You are shitting me. Are you trying to tell me you and the biggest nymphomaniac in MI6 haven't even kissed yet?"

Q tried not to blush, letting his eyes focus on the noodles again.

"I am pretty sure the word nymphomaniac only applies to women."

"Probably, but I have no idea what the male version is and you are changing the subject. Quentin, answer the question. Did you kiss James Bond?"

If looks could kill, Eve Moneypenny would be dead, but seeing as they cannot, Q was forced to answer.

"No. I did not kiss James Bond and he didn't kiss me either. We're taking it slow. Besides, it's complicated. Kindly fuck off."

They sat in silence for a while, eating their noodles, Q glaring at very smug and amused Eve.

"So what does DTR mean?"

"Define the relationship."

Q almost choked on his noodles, managed to get his breath back and threw his chopsticks at laughing Moneypenny.

"I hate you."

***

"So, how do _you_ know Moneypenny?"

"She was a field agent once."

Q was very glad he was still holding his glass of coke, because he just put it down instead of choking on it.

"That was... unexpected. Not to say I cannot see her as a field agent, but she kinda fits into that undercover deadly underestimated secretary. The kind of woman who just begs you to mess with her so she can kill you."

James just hummed in agreement.

"She has that way of extracting information from you without you noticing."

James groaned.

"You too?"

"Well, she is my best friend and she set us up, it was obvious she would go poking. Though she could learn to be more subtle."

James laughed.

"Eve Moneypenny can be subtle when she wants to. She just chooses a more direct approach more often than not."

Q sighed.

"Don't I know it. She asked if we... wait, what was it? DTRed."

James blinked at him in confusion.

"What is DTR?"

Q's smirk turned positively mischievous.

"Apparently, it means 'Define The Relationship'."

"As in, setting labels?"

Q shrugged.

"Probably. Like, deciding what we are?"

"Lovers?"

"That sounds purely sexual. Partners?"

"That sounds like work. Boyfriends?"

Q looked at James with open horror before they both burst out laughing.

"Dating. We are dating. And let's settle on that before we wander into areas that are better left unexplored."

James chuckled and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh really? And what areas are those, Q?"

Q threw a grissini at him.

***

"So... Where does it lead?"

Q smiled at the soft, hesitant tone of her voice, so unlike usual Moneypenny.

"You met someone! Who is he, how did you meet, are you already dating?"

"Q."

"Is he handsome? Did you kiss already? How many dates have you had?"

"Quentin."

"Do I know him? Do you need me to give him a shovel talk?"

"Am I really _that_ bad?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Sorry. Not really. And yes, you... You know him..."

Q narrowed his eyes.

"Moneypants, who are you dating?"

"Gareth."

Q thoughts came to a sudden halt.

"Eve. Gareth as in... Please tell me another Gareth."

Eve ducked her head, blushing furiously.

"Gareth as in Gareth Mallory?"

Q stood up from Eve's desk, grabbing her hand and leading her out behind.

"Q, what the hell, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk. I'm on my break anyway and your boyfriend will manage half an hour without you."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Q just shot her a glare.

"He kinda is my boyfriend."

***

"I asked, how long has this been going on?

Eve.

Puff."

"Oh for goodness' sake, Q, I am sorry I didn't tell you, okay?"

"How long?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

" _What?_ "

"Three weeks, okay?"

He threw a biscotti at her.

"Well, congratulations."

"So you're not angry with me anymore?"

Eve was really good at the kicked puppy expression, but Q had years of training in resistance.

"Oh, I'm still pissed..."

"Q..."

"...but yeah, you share the thread."

Eve squeeled, threw the biscotti back at him and tacked him into a hug, both of them laughing joyfully.

***

"How do you like Q-Branch?"

Q looked up from the surface of the water where he sat on the beach, stone skipping, and at James, for once in jeans and a leather jacket rather than a Tom Ford suit.

He was still on the mission and would be heading to Istanbul soon enough, but for now, they were on a date, both enjoying the peace and calm of the warm afteroon.

"The job, do you like it?"

Q laughed.

"Oh yeah. I love it. It has amazing development opportunities and it's fun. I am challenged every day, I am surrounded by amazing people. It's a huge responsibility but the atomosphere is amazing. It's a great work environment."

James smiled at him.

"And..." Q continued. "I can hear interesting gossip around Q-Branch. Disregarding all about how much of a womaniser you are, because that's not really gossip, it's a fact..."

Q's voice was dripping with sarcasm and James laughed, laying down, his hands pillowed under his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes. James always found it amusing that he had the reputation of being a womaniser following him around, considering he was very homosexual and a grey asexual, love rarely being anything more than work for him.

Well, then of course Eve set him up on a blind date.

And this changed.

"..but I hear you have quite a reputation when it comes to returning your equipment too."

Q seemed very amused but also very much not impressed and really, what was James supposed to do?

He groaned, rolling around and tackling Q down, bringing him in for a kiss to distract him.

Their relationship would get a lot more difficult once Q was assigned as his handler and he would begin to demand his gadgets back...

***

"So, me and Gareth... don't give me that look."

"I will just _never_ get used to you calling M Gareth."

"That's his name!"

Really though, Eve could look less happy about it.

"It's only natural you call a person by their name if you slept with them."

Q stood up, evacuating to the kitchen.

"Too much information, I shall go make tea."

A wasted effort, as Eve followed him.

"So me and Gareth have been thinking about moving in together."

Q had to catch himself from spilling the water around as he jumped in surprise. He put the kettle on and turned to Eve, shocked by the relevation, considering Eve's and Mallory's relationship wasn't even three months old.

"This is..."

"...a big decision, I know. But this, this world of espionage. We may not be in the field, but life if still dangerous and unpredicatable. I have actually been kidnapped as a secretary, Q, not to mention as a former agent..." He wanted to interupt her, his eyes going wide, but she brought her hand up, halting his train of thought. "I'm fine and it's a story for another time. It seems to make sense to get as much as we can, to catch the moment and squeeze the best out of it. We both live alone in big empty flats. It makes sense."

Q sighed, hugging Eve close.

"If you're sure. I will always support you, Puff."

***

"What do you mean you're coming with him?"

"I'm back in the field for this mission, as my particular skillset is necessary. There is no better sniper than me in the whole agency and knowing James, he will find the most difficult hit spot in the city.

"And it has nothing to do with you being adrenaline junkie who dates the man assigning missions?"

Q eyes her with suspicion, handing her the kit.

She answered with a sweet smile.

"Nothing at all."

***

"Come back to me, so I can officially be your Q and kick your ass instead of R when you destroy this Walther."

James just smiled, kissed him and boarded the plane with a wink.

Eve just punched him in the shoulder and stuck her tongue at him as she followed.

***

"You don't shoot unless you have a clean shot, Eve, do you understand?"

"I have a clean shot!"

***

_Falling._

_Everyone has a thread that connects to someone else._

_The person will be the most important person in your life._

_A best friend._

_Boyfriend._

_Spouse._

_Everyone has a thread connecting them to someone who is their whole world. And when that person dies, the thread snaps._

_Everyone has a thread connecting them to someone who is their whole world. And when that person is close to death the thread is tense and trembles and that person cannot see it..._

_But Q can._

M is shouting at Eve.

James is falling.

Q wavers in the doorway, gripping Tanner's hand and watching his thread, so fragile, so tense, on verge of snapping and he cannot tear his eyes away.

***

"I said only if you have a clear shot!"

"I had a clear shot!"

"Calm down." Q's voice is shaking, but strong, not leaving any room for discussion. A born leader. "SIt down and drink your damn tea."

They are in Eve's and Mallory's apartment, and Eve is a sobbing mess, conviced she killed Q's boyfriend and her good friend, while Mallory looks all grim at the persepctive of writing his first obituary.

But Q asked them to come, as he had to tell them something.

And he told Gareth about the threads, and then he told them both about threads snapping when one of the people tied dies.

Eve broke down crying harder at that while Mallory's face was dangerously blank and Q couldn't really do this anymore so he gently put his hand on Eve's arm as he whispered.

"Eve, my thread is still there."

And she broke down crying harder, but she was laughing too, and eventually she calmed down, Gareth sagging in relief and coming over to take her in his arms.

"I really had a clear shot." She sniffled. "It's not my fault your boyfriend has ADHD."

Q's eyes widened dangerously but he was saved by Gareth's words.

"They were fighting on top of a train, Eve. Did you really expect him to stay still?"

Q just sighed, settling on drinking his tea and leaving it all behind.

James was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Just stick to the desk job, Puff."

***

_1 unread SMS from "James <3": _

Q, I'm alive. Have been better, but I'm alright. Tell Eve I send love and poisoned chocolates. I promise to come back as soon as I can move again. And Q? There is a loop of red thread around my wrist...

***

_When I was five years old, I was playing on the street when a car came around the corner, way above speed limit._

_I almost died that day._

_When weeks later I woke up in the hospital, I saw my parents above me, their wrists connected by a thin red thread._

_But when I asked my mother about it, she didn't understand._

_Everyone has a thread that connects to someone else._

_The person will be the most important person in your life._

_A best friend._

_Boyfriend._

_Spouse._

_Everyone has a thread… but no one can see them._

_That is to say…_

_No one can see them…_

… _but me._

***

"It always makes me feel a bit melancholy. Grand old war ship. being ignominiously haunted away to scrap... The inevitability of time, don't you think? What do you see?"

"A bloody big ship."

James says, taking Q's hand, the thread getting shorter as their fingers link together, connecting them once and for good.

James hooks the thread around his pinkie, cherishing in the feeling of it, seeming delighted by it.

Q smiles at it and leans in, handing the agent his kit and whispering into his ear.

"Come back to me... and better have that gun still with you."

And with a wink, he walks away, James smiling as he watches him go and pockets the case, the thread getting longer, but always there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing art by boredbeingregular on tumblr <3


End file.
